


Grandad's Day In

by pulse268



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Bottom Dean, Incest Play, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pornstar Dean, Pornstar Henry, Tumblr Prompt, Twink Dean, Unrelated Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulse268/pseuds/pulse268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Such a pretty hole. Just like its owner. Anyone ever play with it, son? Any of the neighborhood boys ever fuck you, huh? Maybe their dad's put you on their laps?" </p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandad's Day In

Henry gripped his hard cock tightly in his fist as his grandson spread himself open. His grandson, Dean, a young dirty blond haired, lean young man with a cocky smirk and an ass you could bounce a quarter off of is currently on all fours on his bed in his bedroom holding his ass open to show off his lubed hole.

Henry knew from the script he received that morning that his scene partner would be a young pretty thing. He is playing the grandfather and Dean would play his grandson. How they'd make the age difference work he didn't know and didn't care as long as he was gettting paid and got to fuck the eager boy in his sight. 

He is pulled from his thoughts and gets back into character when his grandson whimpered. "Gramps, please."

Henry shuffles on the bed before speaking, "Please what, Dean?"

Henry runs his hands across Dean's back, admiring the muscles that tense under his movements. Dean arches his back and raises his ass higher. "Please, fuck me."

Henry smirks. The pretty boy must be really into this if he's going off script. "Don't worry, son. I will," Henry says as he runs his hands along the curve of Dean's ass, palming his cheeks and squeezing. He looks to where he's holding himself open and slaps his palm against the stretched out hole. Dean yelps when his palm makes contact with the pink rim and his hold on his ass cheeks loosening. Henry moans when the action gets him a startled cry, but knows that if he were to check underneath the boy that Dean is hard as a rock. 

He slaps his hole a couple more times and watches it twich as Dean yelps, grunts, and moans throughout the sweet spike of pain and pleasure. He spits on Dean's hole and rubs his cockhead up and down his crack, spreading and smearing the saliva across his hole. He spits once more, but onto his cock to use as makeshift lube. With one more slap of his cock on Dean's hole, Henry sinks into him with a single hard thrust.

Dean cries out as soon as he's breached, "Oh fuck! Grandpa!"

"What is it boy? Too - fuck so tight - rough for you, son?" Henry asks as he sets a fast pace, not letting Dean catch his breathe as he pounds into him. 

Henry fucks like an animal. No coordination to his thrusts. He pulls out all the way before sinking back into Dean with a swift thrust, setting a fast pace, with his balls slapping against Dean's ass. He grips the slim hips tightly as he fucks into his grandson's body. Dean moans and grunts as he's fucked, a chorus of grandpa, grandpa, grandpa spilling out of his mouth. Henry thrusts harder at the words coming out of his grandson. The filthiness of it making him moan in the back of his throat. Henry both loves and hates when he gets paired up with twinks. And right now he's loving it.

Henry grunts as he pulls out 'til the head catches the rim and watches the pink rim stretch and quiver. "Such a pretty hole. Just like its owner. Anyone ever play with it, son? Any of the neighborhood boys ever fuck you, huh? Maybe their dad's put you on their laps?" Henry punctuates each question with a sharp thrust of his hips and makes Dean wail as his prostate is hit spot on. "Ngh! N - No gran - No grandad! No one!"

Henry slaps Dean's ass with each thrust. "That's a good boy! Your hole belongs to me and me only!"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Dean cries out at each slap to his ass. No doubt able to feel each sting of every slap and feel his ass turn red. His cock swings and slaps against his belly and smears precome on his stomach from the hard fucking Henry is giving him. Henry nails his prostate and Dean wails, "I'm gonna come, Grandpa!"

Henry pulls out immediately and flips Dean onto his back and kneels in front of Dean before spreading the young man wide with a hand under each knee and thrusting back inside. 

Dean comes first with a hoarse scream, shooting across his belly, and painting his neck with white streaks of semen. His ass tightens on Henry's cock and the older man comes filling Dean up with his seed. They stay that way, panting, and kissing in between until the director yells, "Cut!"

"Thats a wrap everyone! Now, go get cleaned up you two. Bring in Sam and Benny!"

Getting of the bed, Henry is addressed by a smirking Dean still laying on the bed, "You up for some shower sex with non-shitty dirty talk?"

"With a pretty thing like you, why not."


End file.
